


Norman Rockwell Life

by katemonkey



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-23
Updated: 2002-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and the perfect life in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norman Rockwell Life

Chloe's convinced she's fallen in a Norman Rockwell calendar. 

It's the only way to explain the way Lana and Clark are looking at each other — tender eyes and wide smiles, hands clasped together as they walk, autumn leaves falling around them. 

And next Clark will save a small cat from a tree and Pete will shine shoes and the Thanksgiving turkey will be laid out by Clark's mom with all the fixings and all the rosy-cheeked children all around will smile and thank the Lord Jesus Christ and the good old USA. 

She's sure she's trapped — the all-plastic wipe-off Norman Rockwell calendar, perfect for the kitchen, order now — she's stuck in November, and no one's gonna flip the page and move them onto the next month. 

They smile at each other again, and she's sure that they'll start jumping through pile of leaves or spinning around or something equally cinematic. She's walking ten steps behind them, and she's stuck in this Norman Rockwell calendar moment, because there's no other way to describe how perfect the entire scene looks. 

Perfectly artificial. 

She licks her lips and she thinks she can still taste Lana's lip gloss. 

She knows it ended, but maybe... 

Maybe someone will turn the page. 


End file.
